himfandomcom-20200214-history
Projekt Revolution
Projekt Revolution was a Linkin Park concert tour that took place twice in two years on two continents. The first leg was between July 25th to September 3rd of 2007, in North America. The second leg was hosted in Europe with HIM selected for three dates on June 21st, 27th, and 28th of 2008. The later leg dates were also a part of the 2008 European Summer Festival Tour. The band had a 40 minute time slot playing after Placebo on the North American leg. Tour dates North America Leg * 2007/07/25 – Auburn, Washington – White River Amphitheatre * 2007/07/27 – Marysville, California – Sleep Train Amphitheatre * 2007/07/28 – San Bernardino, California – Hyundai Pavilion * 2007/07/29 – Mountain View, California – Shoreline Amphitheatre * 2007/07/31 – Chula Vista, California – Coors Amphitheatre * 2007/08/01 – Phoenix, Arizona – Cricket Pavilion * 2007/08/03 – Selma, Texas – Verizon Wireless Amphitheater * 2007/08/04 – Dallas, Texas – Smirnoff Music Centre * 2007/08/05 – Houston, Texas – Cynthia Woods Mitchell Pavilion * 2007/08/07 – Atlanta, Georgia – HiFi Buys Amphitheatre * 2007/08/08 – Charlotte, North Carolina – Verizon Wireless Amphitheatre Charlotte * 2007/08/10 – West Palm Beach, Florida – Sound Advice Amphitheatre * 2007/08/11 – Tampa, Florida – Ford Amphitheatre * 2007/08/13 – Raleigh, North Carolina – Walnut Creek Amphitheatre * 2007/08/14 – Virginia Beach, Virginia – Verizon Wireless Virginia Beach Amphitheater * 2007/08/15 – Wantagh, New York – Nikon at Jones Beach Theater * 2007/08/17 – Cuyahoga Falls, Ohio – Blossom Music Center * 2007/08/18 – Darien Lake, New York – Darien Lake Theme Park Resort * 2007/08/19 – Bristow, Virginia – Nissan Pavilion * 2007/08/21 – Toronto, Ontario – Molson Amphitheatre * 2007/08/22 – Clarkston, Michigan – DTE Energy Music Theatre * 2007/08/24 – Mansfield, Massachusetts – Tweeter Center for the Performing Arts * 2007/08/25 – Camden, New Jersey – Tweeter Center at the Waterfront * 2007/08/26 – Hartford, Connecticut – New England Dodge Music Center * 2007/08/28 – Syracuse, New York – New York State Fair * 2007/08/29 – Holmdel, New Jersey – PNC Bank Arts Center * 2007/08/31 – Noblesville, Indiana – Verizon Wireless Music Center * 2007/09/01 – Tinley Park, Illinois – First Midwest Bank Amphitheatre * 2007/09/03 – Englewood, Colorado – Coors Amphitheatre Europe Leg * 2008/06/21 – Munich, Germany – Reitstadion Riem * 2008/06/27 – Berlin, Germany – Waldbuhne * 2008/06/28 – Dusseldorf, Germany – LTU Arena Band members *Migé Amour - Bass *Emerson Burton - Keyboards *Linde - Guitar *Gas Lipstick - Drums, percussion *Ville Valo - Vocals Other performers 2007 * Linkin Park * My Chemical Romance * Placebo * Taking Back Sunday 2008 * Linkin Park Songs performed ;Originals *"(Rip Out the) Wings of a Butterfly" *"Bleed Well" *"Buried Alive by Love" *"Dead Lovers' Lane" *"The Funeral of Hearts" *"It's All Tears (Drown in This Love)" *"Join Me in Death" *"Killing Loneliness" *"The Kiss of Dawn" *"Passion's Killing Floor" *"Poison Girl" *"Right Here in My Arms" *"Soul on Fire" *"Under The Rose" *"Vampire Heart" *"Your Sweet 666" ;Covers *"Black Sabbath" (Black Sabbath) (snippet) *"Rebel Yell" (Billy Idol) *"Sailin' On" (Bad Brains) (snippet) *"T.V. Eye" (The Stooges) (snippet) *"Wicked Game" (Chris Isaak) *"You Suffer" (Napalm Death) External Links Category: HIM Tours